peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Meet the Hale Family and their Friends
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present…. Sonic Pan Singers: The Second Star to the Right Shines in the night for you To tell you that The dreams you plan Really can come true The Second Star to the Right Shines with a light that’s rare And if it’s Mobiusland you need It’s light will lead you there Female Singer: Twinkle, twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Singers: And when our journey’s through Each time we say “good night” We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open on a beautiful night in London) Narrator: All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We then see a three-story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: That corner house over there is the home of the Hale Family, and Sonic the Hedgehog, along with his friends, Miles “Tails” Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, chose this particular house, because there are people there who believe in them. There is Giselle Hale…. (In a room on the second floor from a window, a woman with long orange hair and blue eyes, and wearing a pink evening dress, matching shoes, dark pink evening gloves, and a pearl beaded necklace, is standing in front of a vanity mirror humming. That is Giselle Hale) Giselle: Robert, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: Giselle believed that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are the spirits of youth. Her husband, Robert Hale, on the other hand…. (At the other side of the room from the other window, a man with short black hair and brown eyes, and wearing a white shirt, a matching vest, black pants, and matching shoes wit her ash-gray spats over them, is searching for something frantically. He is Robert Hale, Giselle’s husband) Robert: Giselle, unless I find my cufflinks, we won’t go to the party. And if we don’t go the party, I can never show myself in the office again! And if I don’t…! (Then, he bumped his head on an open drawer) Robert: Ouch! Narrator: Well, Robert is a practical man. The children, however, Charlie, Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, Morgan, and their friends and neighbors, Tom, Jerry, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings, believe that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the third floor nursery, six boys and four girls are play dueling. The first boy is 17 years old, tall, skinny, and green with short, black, chin-length hair, and is wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, leader of the Gangreen Gang and a friend and neighbor of the Hale Family. The second boy is 15 years old, snake-like, and green with a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a light green forked tongue, and black catlike pupils, and is wearing a brown kangol hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line, and one of the Hale Family’s friends and neighbors. The third boy is 14 years old, short, and green with a Spanish accent, a short, black, emo-like hair covering his left eye, and is wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a white long-sleeved one underneath, black pants, and black shoes. He is Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang and another one of the Hale Family’s friends and neighbors. The fourth boy is also 15 years old, ape-like, and green with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and is wearing a dark red ripped shirt and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a talent to imitate people, and a another friend and neighbor of the Hale Family. The fifth boy is also 15 years old, huge, fat, and green with short orange hair covering his blue cyclops eye, freckles on his cheeks, and a buck tooth, and is wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt with two yellow striped rims on each sleeve with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is Big William “Billy” W. Williams, the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang and a friend and neighbor of the Hale Family. The last boy is a 10-year-old with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, pale brown pants, and black shoes. He is Charlie, Giselle and Robert’s son. The first girl is a 6-year-old with neck-length brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved polo shirt, a blue, overall dress with silver buttons, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Morgan, Giselle and Robert’s daughter. The second girl is a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with pink fur, pink quills, peach skin, and green eyes, and wearing a red sleeveless turtleneck dress - that exposes her back - with white lining, red boots with white stripes, and a red hair band. She also wears white gloves with gold ring bracelets. She is Amy Rose, Giselle and Robert’s second daughter. The third girl is an 8-year-old Seedrian with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, and aqua eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian, Giselle and Robert’s third daughter. And the last girl is an 11-year-old orange echidna with orange fur, orange braids with white bandages, peach skin, and green eyes, and wearing a gold headband, a matching necklace, and armband, cobalt blue wristbands a yellow Tribal skirt with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, and a white cropped tank top. She is Tikal, Giselle and Robert’s third daughter. In their game, Charlie, Morgan, and Snake are playing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles respectively, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal are playing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ comrades, the Gangreen Gang are playing the pirates, and Ace is playing the role of Captain Eggman, one of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ enemies, the other being Eggman’s partner, Admiral Mephiles the Dark. The reason: Eggman and Mephiles tried to kill Tails, but Sonic and Knuckles saved Tails by cutting off Eggman’s hand and fed it to a hungry Goanna Lizard and in the process, the Goanna Lizard scarred Mephiles’ left arm by biting him, and Eggman and Mephiles ever since then, refused to leave Mobiusland until they both killed Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. As the kids played, Ace cornered Charlie, Morgan, and Snake on top of a dresser while dueling with toy swords while Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal rooted for Charlie, Morgan, and Snake) Ace: (Imitating Eggman) Blast you, Sonic the Hedgehog! And your friends, Tails and Knuckles, too! Amy: Get him, Sonic! Cosmo: Go, Tails! Tikal: Come on, Knuckles! Billy: (Imitating a pirate) Argh! Get him, Captain! Arturo: (Imitating a pirate) Cleave them to the brisket! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Snake: (Imitating Knuckles) Take that! Morgan: (Imitating Tails) And that! Charlie: (Imitating Sonic) Give up, Captain Eggman, give up? (Ace smirked and opens the drawer beneath Snake’s feet, causing Snake to fall in the drawer, making Tikal make a fake gasp) Tikal: (Fake gasps) You coward! Ace: (Imitating Eggman) A coward, am I? (Then he waves a hanger he is holding in his right hand to make it look like a hook) Ace: (Imitating Eggman) Well, maybe that’ll teach you pests for cutting off my hand and scarring Mephiles! (Then, two girls and a Cairn Terrier comes in. The first girl is a 13-year-old with short light brown hair with a blue hair ribbon on the side and blue eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless dress with a white Peter Pan collar, white knee-high socks, and red Mary Janes shoes. She is Molly Hale, Charlie, Morgan, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal’s older sister. The second girl is a 14-year-old with reddish-brown, curly, shoulder-length hair with a blue bow on top and blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a blue gingham overall dress, blue socks, and red shoes. She is Dorothy Gale, Molly, Charlie, Morgan, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal’s other older sister. And the Cairn Terrier is a brown furred male with black eyes. He is Toto, Dorothy’s pet dog) Molly: No, no, no, Ace. The hook is on the left hand. Dorothy: And Tails has two tails, not three, Morgan. (Realizing, Ace and Morgan chuckled sheepishly and while Ace switched the hanger into his left hand, Morgan removed a third fake fox tail off her rear) Ace: (Chuckles sheepishly with Morgan) Oh, right. Thanks, Molly. Morgan: And thank you, Dorothy. (As they resumed playing, Molly and Dorothy chuckled a little. Then Dorothy turned to Toto) Dorothy: Ready for you bath, Toto? (Toto barked happily, he loves taking baths. They then went out of the nursery towards the bathroom) Narrator: Molly and Dorothy, both the oldest, not only believed, but they are also the supreme authorities on Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and all of their adventures. (Molly, Dorothy, and Toto then noticed a light brown teddy bear-like Normal-type Pokemon carrying a tray with a medicine bottle and three spoons. She is Teddiursa, a nurse to the Hale Family) Molly: Aw, Teddiursa. Dorothy: Must we always take that nasty medicine? (Teddiursa nods and while Toto and the girls walked into the bathroom, she carried the tray into the nursery) Narrator: Teddiursa, the nurse, being a Pokemon, kept her opinions to herself. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Teddiursa, after carefully walking over a pillow on the floor, placed the medicine tray on the table. She then goes over to the pillow, picked it up, and went over to the bed where the kids are playing) Charlie: (Imitating Sonic) Take that! Ace: (Imitating Eggman) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Morgan’s out of her hands. Charlie, Morgan, Snake, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal ran to the other bed so Morgan can retrieve it while the Gangreen Gang chased after them. Teddiursa then brought the pillow to the first bed) Morgan: (Imitating Tails) Not if I do it first! (Morgan then grabbed her toy sword) Morgan: (Imitating Tails) Ah-ha! (She swung her toy sword, only to accidentally smack Charlie in the face) Charlie: Ouch! Snake: Are you alrightsssss, Charlie? Charlie: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Morgan: Sorry, Charlie. Charlie: It’s all right. Ace: Anyway, since no one, especially Charlie, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Teddiursa placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Ace: (Imitating Eggman) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Snake: (Imitating Knuckles) Oh yessssss, we will! Charlie: (Imitating Sonic) Take that! (Teddiursa meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when she stopped and noticed she placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. She then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Ace: (Imitating Eggman) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Snake, but he dodged and Snake tried his turn, only to accidentally rip a bedsheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Cosmo: (Groans) Snake.... Snake: Didn’t meanssss it. (Ace punches him) Snake: (Rubbing his punched cheek) I dessssserved it, for onccccce. Amy: Father is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Tikal: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Arturo: She does have a point. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Charlie: (Imitating Sonic) Back, back, back, you villain! (Morgan and the boys then locked toy swords) Ace: (Imitating Eggman) Insolent rats! (Hearing Ace say this, Teddiursa stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling her that while some medicine spilled on her paw) Amy: Not you, Teddiursa. Billy: We’re just playing. (After realizing and was about to resume her work, Teddiursa saw the medicine on her paw) Morgan: (Imitating Tails) Wicked pirate! Snake: (Imitating Knuckles) You sssssaid it, Tailsssss. (Ace swung his toy sword at Charlie, Morgan, and Snake, but they dodged) Charlie: (Imitating Sonic) Missed us! Morgan: (Imitating Tails) Missed us! Snake: (Imitating Knuckles) Now you gotta kissssss us! Ace: (Imitating Eggman) How dare you! (During the “missed us” part, Teddiursa puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off her paw and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is. Charlie tried to pretend stab Ace, but missed) Charlie: (Imitating Sonic) Take that! (Morgan tried too, but missed) Morgan: (Imitating Tails) And that! (Snake tried his turn, but missed) Snake: (Imitating Knuckles) And that! (Then the three pretend stabbed Ace) Charlie, Morgan, and Snake: (Imitating Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) And that! (Ace collapsed on the floor, pretending to die while the Gangreen Gang, except Snake, pretended to be shocked) Gangreen Gang: Oh, no! Captain! (But before they could anything else, Robert comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Robert: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Teddiursa, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again. Ace noticed Robert and got up) Ace: Oh, hi, Rob. (Thinking Ace is still playing, Morgan got angry) Morgan: (Imitating Tails) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Morgan is calling him that, Robert got shocked on what she said) Robert: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Morgan felt guilty as Robert started to scold her) Robert: Morgan, why...?! (The kids spoke up on Morgan’s behalf) Charlie: No, no, no, Father, she wasn’t calling you that. Snake: We were jussssst playing a game involving Ssssssonic the Hedgehog and hisssss friendsssss. Billy: Yeah, she was being one of Sonic’s friends, Tails. Amy: And Ace was Captain Eggman. Tikal: And Amy, Cosmo, and I were just being Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ comrades. Cosmo: And Charlie and Snake were being Sonic himself and Sonic’s other friend, Knuckles. Ace: And my friends are being Eggman’s pirates. (Realizing now, Robert resumed his search) Robert: Ok, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Teddiursa’s foot/paw, causing the Pokemon to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Robert: Oh, Teddiursa, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Robert: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Robert, Teddiursa, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower. Hearing Robert say that, the kids got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Charlie: What do you mean by cufflinks, Father? Robert: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Robert’s cufflinks, the kids got shocked) Morgan: (Whispering) Billy, the buried treasure, where is it? Billy: (Whispering) I don’t know. Ace: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Billy) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Charlie spoke up quietly) Charlie: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Billy: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) I forgot where it is too! (Suddenly, Robert, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bed-sheet and got angry) Robert: The bed-sheet! What happened?! Snake: (Quickly answering) I acccccccidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Robert calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Snake off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Robert: Ok, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Robert: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Robert puts it on, Billy ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop him) Billy: Hooray! You found it! Robert: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Billy suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Robert: Don’t grab me, Billy! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Billy’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Robert’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Robert: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Robert: No! (Giselle then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Giselle: Robert, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Robert then points at his drawn shirt-front for Giselle to see) Robert: Giselle, look! (Giselle turned and noticed) Giselle: Robert! Robert: I didn’t do this! Ask the kids! (Giselle turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Morgan: It’s only chalk. Cosmo: Yeah. Arturo: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Giselle: (Understanding) Well, ok, but.... Snake: It’ssssss not only our fault. It wassssss in a sssssstory.... (The kids motioned Snake to stop, which made the snake-like boy confused by their reaction as he continued) Snake: And Molly and Dorothy sssssaid.... Robert: “Molly and Dorothy?” “Story?” (He suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Robert’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Molly and Dorothy.” The kids gave Snake a brief glare, now seeing that Molly and Dorothy will get in trouble) Ace: (Quietly and sarcastically while smacking him) Nice going, Snake. Amy: (Quietly agreeing) Yeah. Robert: I should’ve known. Molly? Dorothy? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Molly and Dorothy’s names, he stood there with his arms crossed as the girls came in with Toto happily wrapped in a towel, dried from his bath) Robert: GIRLS?! Dorothy: (Putting Toto down) Yes, Father? Molly: What’s going on? Robert: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Robert’s shirt-front yet, Molly and Dorothy noticed Giselle’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Dorothy: Wow, Mother! Molly: You look lovely! Giselle: Thank you. Robert: (Impatiently) Girls.... Giselle: (Ignoring Robert) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Robert: (Losing his patience) Giselle, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Molly and Dorothy suddenly see Robert’s shirt-front and got shocked) Molly: Why, Father! Dorothy: What have you done to your shirt-front? Robert: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Robert’s anger, Ace counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Robert at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Giselle then came up to Robert with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Giselle: Now, Robert, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Robert looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Robert: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Molly and Dorothy in anger as they and the other kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Robert: Girls? Haven’t I warned you about stuffing the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Molly: But they aren’t. Robert: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Robert: Captain Kegman, Sonic Pirate! Molly and Dorothy: It’s Sonic the Hedgehog, Father. Cosmo: And it’s Eggman, not Kegman. Robert: Hedgehog, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The kids try to convince Robert otherwise) Robert: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Robert: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Robert down, Giselle tried to tie his tie around his neck) Giselle: Now, Robert.... Robert: “Now, Robert” this, “Now, Robert” that...! (As Teddiursa almost finished building the block tower, she stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Robert: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Robert” will have his say! Giselle: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Robert: Giselle, Molly and Dorothy’re growing up! It’s high time they have rooms of their own! Molly and Dorothy: Father! Giselle: Robert! Gangreen Gang: What?! Charlie and Morgan: No! Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal: You can’t! (Even Toto and Teddiursa were shocked that the latter dropped the last three blocks) Robert: I mean it! (To Molly and Dorothy) Young ladies, this is your last night in the nursery! (Molly and Dorothy bowed their heads down in sadness) Robert: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Teddiursa’s foot/paw again. Afterwards, he and Teddiursa started to stumble around and Teddiursa fell on the block tower. She then tried to run out of the way from Robert when she slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Robert, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Robert then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Giselle, Toto, and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Giselle and the kids: Oooh.... (Robert recovered and noticed Giselle, Toto, and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Teddiursa instead) Giselle and the kids: (While coddling Teddiursa) Poor Teddiursa. Robert: (Shocked) “Poor Teddiursa?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Teddiursa) Robert: This is the last straw! OUT! OUT, I SAY! Billy and Snake: (Hugging Teddiursa in defense) No, please, no! (Robert grabbed Teddiursa by her neck scruff and dragged her towards the door with Snake hanging onto the Pokemon’s other foot) Robert: Yes! There will be no more Pokemon nurses in this house! (Giselle picks Snake up, making him release Teddiursa) Billy and Snake: (Sadly) Goodbye, Teddiursa. (Teddiursa waved goodbye back at Billy and Snake as she is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Robert. During this, Robert mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Robert: (Sarcastically while taking Teddiursa out) “Poor Teddiursa.” Oh, yes, “Poor Teddiursa.” But “Poor Robert” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Robert released Teddiursa and searched for the rope collar) Robert: For goodness sake, where’s the rope collar? (He noticed Teddiursa sadly holding the rope collar and accepted it) Robert: Thanks. (He ties the rope collar on Teddiursa’s neck gently and suddenly noticed the Pokemon’s sad look) Robert: Oh, Teddiursa, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Teddiursa’s water-bowl with water) Robert: Well, you’re not really a nurse. You’re, well, a Pokemon. (He brings the bowl over to Teddiursa and placed it next to her) Robert: And the children aren’t baby Pokemon nor bear cubs. They're people. And sooner or later, Teddiursa, people have to grow up. (He pats Teddiursa on her head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Giselle is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds, with five teenage girls and a cat and mouse watching. Dorothy is now wearing an emerald green, long-sleeved, silk nightgown with matching ankle-length bloomers and white socks. Molly is now wearing a light blue sleeveless cotton nightgown with matching frilly capri pajama pants. Amy is now wearing a red undershirt and boxer shorts with yellow hearts on them. Cosmo is now wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved pajama jacket with white checks and plain fuchsia buttons and matching long pajama pants with the same pattern as her top. Tikal is now wearing a strapless white nightshirt. Charlie is now wearing a light blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and matching longboard pajama pants. Morgan is now wearing yellow long-sleeved footy pajamas. Ace is now wearing a purple long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, matching long pajama pants, and white socks. Snake is now wearing an orange long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, matching long pajama pants, and white socks. Arturo is now wearing red long-sleeved footy pajamas with snaps, a white collar, and matching cuffs. Grubber is now wearing a dark red long-sleeved pajama jacket with brown checkers, pockets, and plain dark red buttons, matching long pajama pants with the same dark brown checkered pattern as his top and white socks, and Billy is now wearing an extra large sky-blue long-sleeved pajama top with buttons and pockets, matching extra large long pajama pants and white socks. The first girl has pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, wearing a lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching opera gloves, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them, Her name was Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Dazzlings and Ace's girlfriend. The second girl was a a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tank top underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. Her name was Aria Blaze, Snake's girlfriend. The third girl was a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue wrist on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. Her name was Starlight Glimmer, Arturo's girlfriend. The fourth girl was a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. Her name was Sonata Dusk, Billy's girlfriend. And the fifth and last girl was a teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. Her name was Trixie, Grubber's girlfriend. The cat had blue gray fur and green eyes. He is Tom. And the mouse has brown fur. He is Jerry, Tom’s rival/friend. They, along with the Gangreen Gang, are also babysitters and were just informed on what just happened by Giselle and the others. As Molly and Dorothy laid on their beds, they are still upset about what Robert said to them earlier) Dorothy: But Mother, Molly and I don’t want to grow up. Molly: It’s just not fair. (Giselle reassured them as she tucked them in) Giselle: Now, dears, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Adagio: But you will talk about it with him, right? Trixie: Yeah, are you? Giselle: (Tucking Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal in bed) Of course, Adagio and Trixie. Sonata: That’s good. Giselle: (Tucking Morgan and Ace in bed) Indeed, Sonata. Aria: I don’t understand why Robert had to say those things. Starlight: Especially when it came to Sonic. Amy: Yeah, Aria and Starlight, what he said about Sonic was awful. Charlie: He even called him “absolute poppycock.” (Giselle tucks Charlie in bed after tucking Grubber and Arturo in bed) Giselle: I'm sure he didn’t mean to, Charlie. He was just probably upset. Trixie: And besides, Giselle said she’ll talk to Robert about it. (Snake, upset about Teddiursa being taken outside, wiped some tears away as Billy looked sad) Snake: (Sadly) Poor Teddiursssssa. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Billy: (Sadly) Why did he have to go and do it? (Giselle caresses Snake’s hair and Billy to calm them and tucks them in) Giselle: Don’t be sad, Snake and Billy. It’s a warm night. She’ll be alright. (As Giselle was about to walk to the window, Snake noticed Robert’s missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Snake: Gisssssselle? Giselle: Yes? Billy: The buried treasure. Snake: Hope it’ll fixxxxxx everything. (Giselle accepted the cufflinks and walked to the window to close and lock it) Giselle: Now, children. Don’t judge Robert too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when the girls, except Morgan and the Dazzlings, spoke up while Toto, laying on Dorothy’s bed, barked in agreement) Molly: No, don’t lock it, Mother! Tikal: They might return. (Giselle stopped and got confused) Giselle: “They?” Molly: Yes. Tikal: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna, that is. Cosmo: You see, the other night, the girls and I found something that belongs to Sonic. Giselle: And what’s that? Amy: His shadow. Giselle: (Surprised) Shadow? Amy: Yeah. Dorothy: Teddiursa had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Giselle was about to speak when the Dazzlings, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Adagio: It’s okay, Giselle. Sonata: If Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles do come…. Aria: We’ll make sure Sonic gets his shadow back no matter what. Starlight: Yeah, our honey-bunnies, Tom, Jerry, and us’ll do our best to take care of the kids. Trixie: Yeah, you can count on us. (Tom and Jerry nodded in agreement and shook hands as if making a truce. Still feeling concerned, Giselle gave in and agreed) Giselle: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Giselle: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Giselle: (Singing) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Charlie and the girls, except the Dazzlings, then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly along with the other kids while singing) Charlie and girls: (Singing separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Giselle: (Singing while Morgan finished her verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Giselle: (Singing) My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to Tom, Jerry, the Dazzlings, and the Gangreen Gang with a hopeful look) Giselle: Guys, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Babysitters: We promise. (Giselle smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to the babysitters, with the Dazzlings now putting on their pajamas while the Gangreen Gang went to sleep. Adagio was now wearing a lilac long-sleeved pajama top with buttons and matching long pajama pants. Aria was now wearing a turquoise long-sleeved pajama top with buttons and matching long pajama pants. Starlight was now wearing a blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with white checkers, a matching collar, and blue buttons and matching long pajama pants with the same white checkered pattern as her top. Sonata was now wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved pajama top with buttons and matching long pajama pants, and Trixie was now wearing a dark blue long-sleeved pajama top with a yellow sun, moon, and stars on it and plain dark blue buttons and matching long pajama pants with the same pattern as her top.) Giselle: (Singing) One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Giselle then exited the nursery) Giselle: Good night. (Tom, Jerry, and the Dazzlings nodded a good night and went to bed. Giselle then left to go meet up with Robert and go to the party) Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna, as well as Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku-Aku, and their adventures in Mobiusland begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies